Tsugara Yuki
by Miare C. Nuvela
Summary: Un jeune adolescente arrive soudainement dans l'univers de Naruto. Comment s'en sortira-t-elle ? Comment est-elle arrivé là? Arrivera-t-elle à combler ce vide qu'elle ressent dans son monde en arrivant dans cet univers dont elle ignore toutes choses ?
1. Prologue

**Tsugara Yuki**

**Titre :** Tsugara Yuki

**Rating :** T

**Auteur :** Miare C. Nuvela

Disclamer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Tsugara Yuki.

**Résumé : **Comme le titre l'indique, c'est une fiction qui raconte l'histoire de Tsugara Yuki, jeune adolescent de 15 ans qui arrive soudainement dans l'univers de Naruto.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Dans cette fiction, Tsugara ne connait pas l'existence du manga Naruto étant donné qu'il n'existe pas dans ce monde. En ce qui concerne "Un avenir différent" et "Un amour incertain", je publierais la suite plus tard. Je vous préviens d'avance que la publication sera relativement longue étant donné que je passe mon brevet dans quelques semaines. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension.

**Ce chapitre a été corrigé donc certains détails ont été rajoutés ou enlevés.**

_Dans l'espoir que cette fan fiction vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

A l'aube, dans une sombre chambre, une personne était en train de dormir d'un sommeil profond. Quand, tout à coup, un réveil sonna, une main sortit alors de l'agréable chaleur que dégageait la couverture afin d'arrêter la sonnerie stridente. Cette main appartenait à une jeune adolescente de 15 ans mais qui paraissait en avoir la vingtaine dû fait de son visage posé, neutre et impassible. Après s'être allongée un moment, elle se leva et soupira intérieurement:

« C'est partie pour une autre journée monotone et fatigante ! Si seulement je pouvais vivre une vie palpitante qui pourrait enfin me sortir de cette vie si...étouffante »

Mais elle n'aurait pas cru si bien dire !

Après s'être levée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de faire sa toilette. A l'entrée de la salle de bain, elle put voir son reflet dans le miroir à sa gauche. Elle était plutôt grande pour son âge, 1 mètre 72. Elle avait une silhouette élancée et proportionnée avec une peau blanche et satinée. Un visage fin et gracieux sur un cou ni trop long ni trop court avec des épaules, musclées à cause des nombreux sports qu'elle faisait. Une poitrine relativement généreuse et une taille mince, ses jambes étaient fuselées et ses bras se finissaient par des mains de pianiste.

En un mot, elle était très belle voire magnifique mais le seul défaut qu'elle avait et qui faisait son malheur, c'était ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient blanc, enfin presque blanc. En effet ses iris étaient aussi blanc que les pupille qui les entouraient. De ce fait, quand elle sortait, elle était obligée de porter des lunettes de soleil afin de ne pas gêner les autres personnes. Autres chose étrange, même si elle portait ses lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur d'une maison sombre, elle y voyait parfaitement qu'en plein jour. De plus ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille, ont aussi une couleur peu naturel, ils étaient noir au reflet violet.

Bien qu'elle avait un physique de rêve, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise comme si elle étouffait. Elle en avait parlé à ses amis mais ils ne la comprenait pas. Ils disaient qu'elle avait tout pour être heureuse, ses parents étaient riches, avaient une position hiérarchique très élevée ainsi qu'une importante influence. De plus elle avait un physique de rêve, « que peut-on rêvée de mieux ? »disaient-ils. A dire vrai, même elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui semblait toujours qu'il lui manquait quelque chose comme si elle était à moitié vide.

« Mademoiselle Tsugara Yuki vous devez vous dépêchez de vous préparer où vous allez être en retard, lui annonça sa nourrice, Myriam

- J'aurais fini dans 10 minutes »lui répondit Yuki

Ses parents l'avaient appelés Yuki à cause de ses yeux blanc et de sa peau blanche. Elle se dépêcha de faire sa toilette et enfila un ensemble noir moulant afin d'être plus libre dans ses mouvements puisqu'elle avait des cours d'art martiaux et de tir. Son père avait tenu à ce qu'elle ait des cours de tir, étant donné que son père était politiquement très haut placé et sa mère qui était procureur, ils avaient plus de chances d'être les victimes d'un criminel ou d'un kidnapping. C'est pour cela qu'elle prenait des cours d'art martiaux et d'auto-défense.

Avant de partir, elle n'oublia pas d'emmener son daishô, composée d'un katana et d'un wakizashi, ainsi que de son pistolet semi-automatique, un Berreta M9A1 munie d'un silencieux. Son père le lui avait offert avec le silencieux, prétextant que cela la servirait pour plus tard. Puis elle entra dans une voiture puis le chauffeur démarra après son autorisation.

Quatre heures plus tard, elle était dans les toilettes afin de se rafraichir le visage, après son cours d'art martiaux, puis, après avoir vérifié que son daishô et son Berreta M9A1 étaient toujours dans son dos, elle sorti des toilettes. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de faire un pas qu'elle eut l'impression qu'on la tirait vers le bas. Puis les ténèbres l'enveloppa d'une douce étreinte...

*** À SUIVRE *  
**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Survivre

**Tsugara Yuki**

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas tous sauf Tsugara Yuki

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long mais qui reste relativement court. Je précise une fois encore que Yuki ne connait pas l'existence d'un manga nommé Naruto. De ce fait ne vous étonnez donc pas, dans cette fiction, qu'elle ne sache pas certaines choses. Veuillez m'excuser pour mes fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison ou de syntaxe et aussi ma "maladresse" dans certains passages comme celui des actions ou des descriptions. Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos critiques quels soient bonnes ou mauvaise mais j'aimerais qu'elles soient constructive afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

**Chapitre modifié**

_Je vous souhaite une bonne et une agréable lecture_

* * *

Quand Yuki se réveilla, elle vit autour d'elle une végétation relativement dense et en conclut qu'elle était dans une forêt. La seule problématique qu'elle devait résoudre était : comment s'est-elle retrouvé dans une forêt ? Alors que, quelques instant auparavant, elle était dans les toilettes, dans un bâtiment qui se trouvait au bordure d'une ville. Elle essaya donc, d'abord de maitriser sa panique qui commençait à poindre puisqu'elle savait que si elle cédait à la panique, elle perdrait alors tout sens logique. Puis elle chercha quelques chose qui puisse l'aider à s'orienter, elle regarda donc la position du soleil qui était à son apogée ce qui expliquerait sa faim. Elle prit donc la décision de chercher de la nourriture mais à chaque mètre, elle entailla une branche grâce à son katana afin de lui permettre de marquer son chemin afin ne pas tourner en rond. Mais au court du chemin, elle trouva une personne grièvement blessé, adossé à un arbre et tenant la hanche où le sang coulait en abondance mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, cette personne, habillé singulièrement avec un masque en forme de chat, avait lancé en sa direction, d'un mouvement fluide, une espèce de couteau qui ressemblait étrangement à une arme ninja. Elle évita ce projectile de justesse, dû à un réflexe, et demanda d'une voix froide :

« Puis-je savoir la raison de ce geste ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr, rajouta-elle d'une voix sarcastique.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faîtes vous ici ? Déclinez votre identité ! fit-il d'une voix agressive, ne tenant pas compte du sarcasme.

-Vous savez que la politesse nous dit qu'il faut, d'abord, répondre à la question de l'interlocuteur avant d'en poser une autre. Mais,fit-elle en voyant sa blessure et sa posture de défense, étant donné votre situation, je pense que l'on peut s'en passer. Alors, tout d'abord, je m'appelle Tsugara Yuki et je me suis tout à coup retrouvé dans cette forêt pour une raison dont j'ignore laquelle. Mais trêve de bavardage, puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, vu la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu, il n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme. De plus, depuis tout à l'heure, il tenait un rouleau qui semblait être très important.

-Êtes-vous une Hyûga ? Demanda-t-il après avoir fixée ses yeux, n'ayant pas remarqué leur couleur.

-Pardon, fit-elle décontenancé par cette question.

-Vos yeux, ce sont les mêmes que ceux des Hyûga, précisa-t-il

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que ses lunettes de soleil n'étaient plus à leur place.

-Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas une Hyûga et, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, mon nom est Tsugara. Puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ?

Il sembla, pendant un instant, peser le pour et le contre puis sentant sa mort proche, répondit d'une voix faible :

-Prenez ce rouleau et donnez à Sandaime-sama, l'hokage du village de Konoha.

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu parler d'un village nommé Konoha ni ce qu'hokage voulait dire, elle s'exécuta et demanda la direction du village. Il le lui donna et rajouta :

-Dépêchez-vous mes poursuivant ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je vais essayer de les retenir autant que je pourrais !

Elle hocha la tête puis courra, le plus rapidement, vers la direction donnée.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle courait sans pour autant ressentir la moindre fatigue, étant donné qu'elle était très sportive. Mais tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit, tout en courant, elle prit son arme à feu, enleva la sécurité et le chargea. Elle entendit un sifflement et n'eut que le temps de se coucher qu'un kunai vient se planter dans l'arbre juste à ses côtés.

-Elle a de bon réflexe pour une simple civile, remarqua une voix masculine, derrière elle.

Elle se leva et se retourna et vit deux hommes, habillé de vêtement bleu noir avec une veste vert kaki sombre qui avait deux poches sur les deux côtés ainsi que d'un bandeau frontal avec une note de musique.

-Donne nous ce rouleau si tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, menaça-t-il.

-C'est une menace ? Demanda Yuki

-Devons nous en conclure que tu refuse notre proposition ? Alors que nous avons eu la bonté de te proposer un marché alors que nous aurions pu te tuer puis reprendre le rouleau, sans aucun problème.

-Il est hors de question que je profane les derniers volontés d'un mort ! Fit-elle d'une voix ferme.

-Dans ce cas nous n'avons pas le choix, nous prendrons ce rouleau par la force, dit-il tout en sortant ses kunai et les lança, imité par son voisin.

Par réflexe elle les évita puis tient en joue ses adversaires, elle s'apprêta à tirer mais hésita pendant un instant car c'était la première fois qu'elle devait tirer sur un homme. Cet instant d'hésitation lui fut fatale. En effet, dans son moment d'hésitation, ses adversaires avaient profité pour lançé des kunai en sa direction. Par chance, elle put éviter la plupart à temps mais elle ne put éviter un kunai qui vient se planter dans sa jambe. Ne pouvant supporter la douleur, elle tomba et dans un dernier effort, tira sur ses agresseurs, priant que les balles les touchent assez sérieusement et qu'il y est des personnes au alentour qui, alertées par les détonations, puissent venir l'aider. Dans un effort, elle s'adossa sur l'arbre qui était derrière elle et vit que ses agresseurs avaient perdu connaissance ou soit ils étaient mort. Elle espérait que la première propositions soit juste car cela aurait été la première fois qu'elle tuait des personnes, bien qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion car elle avait visé le cœur. De plus, même si la balle n'avait pas touché le cœur, elle avait certainement dût toucher un autre organe vital. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt perdre connaissance et se désolait de n'avoir pas put exécuter les derniers volontés du mort mais avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, elle eut le temps de voir un visage se penchait vers elle dont le bas du visage était masqué avec un bandeau, qui cachait son œil droit et il y avait, non pas une note de musique mais une sorte de tourbillon. Elle eut tout juste le temps de prononcer ces quelques mots avant de s'évanouir :

-...doit...apporter... rouleau...Sandaime...konoha.

**À Suivre**

**

* * *

**Je sais que ce chapitre est court et qu'il y a, malheureusement, des fautes d'orthographes mais au moins j'espère que cela vous ait plu**. **

**_N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire pour l'auteur, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir._  
**


	3. Révélation et Rencontre

**Tsugara Yuki**

**Ratin :** T pour plus de liberté

**Disclamer :** Comme toujours, Naruto et ses composants ne m'appartiennent pas sauf, évidemment, Tsugara Yuki qui vient presque entièrement de mon imagination.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Voici un nouveau chapitre bien plus long(=4173 mots) que le précédent et avec, normalement, plus d'émotion mais il risque aussi d'être relativement ennuyant. Certains personnages peuvent être quelques peu OOC dans ce chapitre et j'en suis vraiment navré.

* * *

Lorsque Yuki se réveilla, elle vit que l'après midi était bien avancée et qu'elle était allongée sur un lit dans une chambre blanche, ayant une odeur désagréable digne des hôpitaux. Bien qu'une agréable brise venait aérer la pièce, l'odeur était toujours aussi persistante. Se remémorant les évènements de la veille, elle supposa donc qu'elle était à Konoha.

« Tiens, c'est étrange, je ne sens aucune douleur dans ma jambe »remarqua t-elle.

Elle sortit sa jambe de sous la couverture afin d'observer sa blessure, quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait aucune cicatrice et que la peau, à l'emplacement de la blessure, était aussi douce qu'une peau de bébé.

« Il faudrait que je leur demande quelle traitement miracle ils ont utilisé »se promit-elle intérieurement

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua qu'on l'avait changé et que ses vêtements ainsi que ses armes se trouvaient sur la chaise avoisinant son lit. Ne se sentant pas à l'aise dans ses robes d'hôpital, trouvant celle-ci trop peu couverte, elle prit alors la décision de se changer. Après s'être changer, elle se confronta à un dilemme : sortir de cet endroit et prendre le risque que ses sauveurs, paniqués, la cherchent ou bien les attendre tranquillement en essayant de supporter l'odeur. Elle ne put réfléchir plus longuement à sa situation qu'une personne âgée, habillé d'une sorte de robe rouge avec une veste blanche et d'un chapeau asiatique sur lequel le caractère japonnais 火signifiant « feu » était écris, entra dans sa chambre suivi de près par une personne intimidante dû fait de son expression fermé et de ses cicatrices qui lui barrait le visage.

« Bonjour, dit-elle par politesse. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Continua-t-elle avec un brin de méfiance qui était certainement dû à la personne intimidante

-Bonjour, je suis le 3ème Hokage de ce village et cette personne intimidante, qui devrait sourire un peu plus, rajouta-il en le fixant particulièrement, s'appelle Ibiki Morino.

-Je m'appelle Tsugara Yuki et, sans vouloir vous offenser, rajouta-elle ayant remarqué que cette personne semblait importante dans ce village pour qu'il ne soit que la troisième personne ayant ce titre, qu'est-ce qu'un hokage ? »

L'Hokage plissa les yeux et échangea un regard avec Ibiki, qui semblait tout aussi perplexe, avant de l'observer, particulièrement ces yeux dévoilés. Yuki resta impassible face à cet échange et à cet examen bien qu'ayant un sourcil relevé, signe d'incompréhension. Puis voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse, l'Hokage se reprit et dit:

« Je suis étonné qu'une personne de la famille des Hyûga puisse ne pas connaître ce mot.

-Les Hyûga, répéta-t-elle. Quel est donc cette famille ? Vous êtes la deuxième personne à me dire que je fais partie de cette famille à cause de mes yeux, puis-je en connaître la raison ? Et si vous pouvez répondre en même temps à ma question précédente, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas utiliser son ton sarcastique.

-Un Hokage, c'est le ninja le plus puissant du village et c'est aussi le dirigeant du village. »

Elle avait donc visé juste.

-La raison, continua-t-il, pour laquelle nous pensons tous que tu es une Hyûga est, effectivement, tes yeux. Les Hyûga sont un clan très ancien de Konoha, ils peuvent être considéré presque comme des nobles vu leurs comportements et possède un hijutsu, plus précisément un dojutsu, c'est à dire un pouvoir héréditaire : le Byakugan, littéralement _Œil Blanc. _En effet, le porteur d'un Byakugan a les yeux blanc et comme c'est un pouvoir héréditaire, seul les Hyûga possèdent le Byakugan et donc, ils sont les seuls à avoir les yeux blanc d'où notre affirmation. »

Yuki qui se demandait où elle était tombé. La voici devant une personne qui se prétend être le ninja le plus puissant et qui lui parle de pouvoir héréditaire, car à sa connaissance les ninja n'existaient plus que dans les films ainsi que l_es pouvoir_s. Elle se demandait vraiment si elle n'était pas en train de rêver ou plutôt de cauchemarder mais c'était impossible. Afin de dissiper tout doute, elle prit la décision de se pincer.

« Pas de doute, fit-elle intérieurement après avoir reçu une douleur au niveau de son bras, Je ne rêve donc pas. »

Voyant les mines perplexes qu'affichaient ses interlocuteurs, elle expliqua son geste puis voyant que leurs mines perplexe le devenaient encore plus, ce qui est un exploit.

« Normalement les ninja et les pouvoirs n'existent que dans les films à moins que je sois tombé dans un monde parallèle où l'humanité a évolué mais pas la science. Bien que cette hypothèse semble invraisemblable, elle me semble être la plus logique si j'analyse comment je suis arrivé ici, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix réfléchi.

Les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face étaient silencieux, réfléchissant sans doute à ses mots qu'elles avaient prononcé. Puis l'hokage lui demanda de raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle lui raconta donc sa journée, de ses heures d'entrainement, de son « départ » et de son évanouissement, de sa situation à son réveille, sa rencontre avec une personne blessé qui se trouvait être Hatake Kakashi d'après l'hokage après une rapide description. Elle lui raconta la poursuite ainsi que tout ce qui lui est arrivée sans honnir le moindre détail jusqu'à maintenant.

« Eh bien à vrai dire, bien que ce soit un évènements extraordinaire, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. De plus, je peux même affirmer que le dernier cas le plus récent, c'était passé il y a 15 ans. En effet, à l'époque cela avait fait énormément de bruit puisque c'était l'héritière des Hyûga qui avait disparu dans une sorte de brèche temporelle. Les Hyûga ont assez souffert de cette disparition surtout ses parents, il y a eu énormément de recherche mais qui n'a abouti à rien. Et depuis ils ont perdu l'espoir de la retrouver un jour.

-15 ans, répéta-t-elle, cela...concorderait avec mon âge, mes yeux et la cause de mon abandon » rajouta-elle d'une voix hésitante, n'osant pas y croire

Elle savait qu'elle avait été adopter mais elle ne pensait pas revoir sa famille biologique puisqu'elle croyait qu'elle était une enfant non désiré. Certes elle avait souffert de cet abandon mais elle avait tourné la page depuis bien longtemps. Alors que, tout à coup, on lui annonce que sa famille l'avait désiré, pleuré et cherché alors elle ne put retenir ses larmes trop longtemps retenu. Ses interlocuteurs, la comprenant, gardèrent le silence et l'Hokage lui tendit un mouchoir après sa crise de larmes. Après s'être mouché, il lui demanda:

"-Voulez-vous qu'on informe le chef des Hyûga, votre père de votre présence ?

-Pas tout de suite, j'aimerais d'abord y réfléchir et m'y faire à cette situation, si vous le voulez bien, lui répondit-elle encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je l'en informerais le lendemain matin. Pendant ce temps, vous pourriez sortir vous promenez et utiliser cette chambre pour cette nuit."

Puis ils sortirent la laissant seul dans sa réflexion.

Dans un couloir, l'Hokage demanda au chef des interrogatoire et des tortures de Konoha:

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu Morino ?

-Cette fille est sincère et elle n'a pas menti une seule fois pendant tout la conversation. Elle a la même impassibilité et le même comportement qu'une Hyûga ayant eu une bonne éducation. De plus sa ressemblance avec Hana est indéniable.

-Il est vrai qu'elle ressemble énormément à Hana, je dois avouer qu'en rentrant dans cette chambre j'ai même eu l'impression qu'elle était devant moi. Le doute n'est donc plus permis, la véritable héritière des Hyûga est vraiment de retour, déclara l'hokage, il ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer demain à Hiashi. Reste à savoir comment il va réagir face à cette nouvelle. Je me demande s'il saura gardé son visage de glace si connu. »

Dans la chambre de Yuki, celle-ci ne savait plus quoi penser et se demandait ou plutôt se torturait l'esprit comment sa famille l'accueillera. Comme elle sentait qu'une migraine commençait à poindre, elle prit la décision de visiter le village et commença à chercher ses lunettes de soleil puis se remémora qu'elle les avait perdu.

« Tant pis, au moins mes yeux ne gêneront personne » se dit-elle

Puis d'une démarche fluide, elle sortit de l'hôpital. Elle déambulait dans les rues quand elle assista à une scène d'agression. Un enfant, nommé Konohamaru d'après le garçon blond, était tenu par le col par un adolescent, vêtu de noir de la tête au pied et avait sur le visage des étrange trait fait par un maquillage violet, ayant aussi sur le dos un bagage recouvert de bandage qui ressemblait fortement à un humain à cause des "cheveux" qui dépassait. Elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce que les deux garçons, l'un,qui était brun, assit sur une branche, l'autre, un roux, pendu comme une chauve-souris, n'intervenaient pas. Puis elle compris leurs comportements, ils attendaient le bon moment pour intervenir. Le « rabat-joie de service », comme le disait le type en noir, devait certainement être l'un des deux garçon. Alors que la situation allait empiré, le brun se décida enfin à agir en lançant un caillou sur la main qui tenait le col de l'enfant.

« Tiens, il décide enfin de passer à l'action, au bon moment en plus » rajouta-elle après avoir observé les mines admiratif des spectateurs à part sur le blond, composés du groupe qu'elle avait aperçu dans la forêt ainsi que de deux autres enfants.

Alors que la situation allait encore empiré, le roux se décida donc d'intervenir:

« Kankuro, arrêtes ! » fit-il froidement

Bien qu'il ne fit rien à part prononcer ces deux mots, le dénommé s'arrêta et balbutia :

« Gaara mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-Tu fais honte à notre village, le coupa Gaara »

« Effrayant, se dit-elle, ce type est vraiment effrayant. Même moi qui n'y connait rien en ce domaine, je peux dire que ce type est dangereux. Il vaut mieux que je parte d'ici au plus vite »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

Puis elle reprit sa promenade là où elle en était.

* * *

Ce n'est que lors du coucher du soleil qu'elle décida de rentrer mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'un membre des Hyûga l'avait aperçu et en avait référé au chef des Hyûga, Hyûga Hiashi, disant qu'il avait vu une personne qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Dame Hana et ayant, semblerait-il, le Byakugan.

« Mais c'est impossible, dit Hiashi, ma femme est morte, il y a maintenant 5 ans donc les seules personnes qui pourraient lui ressembler, seraient Hinata et...notre fille disparu, il y a maintenant 15 ans. »

La maison des Hyûga, lorsque ils eurent de nouveau le fol espoir que la véritable héritière soit peut-être de retour alors qu'ils avaient perdu tout espoir de la retrouver un jour, furent agités. Bien que certains crurent affaire à un imposteur mais, afin de dissiper tout doute la concernant, Hyûga Hiashi ordonna qu'on retrouve cette personne et qu'on la ramène dans le manoir afin de l'interroger. C'est alors que les Hyûga illustrèrent l'expression « sitôt dit, sitôt fait ».

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors que Yuki était entrain d'observer le village par le fenêtre, se préparant mentalement pour le lendemain, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se précipitaient vers sa chambre. A peine eut-elle le temps de dire « déjà » que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle n'osa pas se retourner et essayait de calmer les battement de son cœur mais, hélas, ce fut une peine perdu. Les Hyûga eurent du mal à croire leurs yeux. En effet, de dos, Yuki ressemblait énormément à sa mère biologique. Ceux qui crurent affaire à un imposteur, n'eurent plus aucun doute en la voyant. Brisant le silence presque religieux qui régnait dans la chambre, elle déclara:

« Il semblerait que l'Hokage n'a pas tenu sa promesse à moins que votre réseau d'information soit très efficace, est-ce que je me trompe ? » fit-elle tout en se retournant

Après un moment de flottement, un des membres des Hyûga ayant repris ses esprits plus vite que ses congénères, déclara d'une voix qui se voulait ferme :

« Le chef des Hyûga a ordonné que nous vous conduisions à la demeure principale des Hyûga afin de discuter au sujet de votre appartenance au clan »

La jeune fille, après avoir médité sur ces paroles, dit une voix lasse :

« Je vous suis »

Puis ils sortirent de l'hôpital, Yuki étant encadré par les Hyûga, afin de se diriger vers la demeure des Hyûga. Pendant toute la durée du trajet, elle sentit qu'on la fixait du regard mais n'osa pas protester car elle comprenait parfaitement leur curiosité. Elle même était trop tendue pour dire quoi que ce soit. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande demeure, construite de façon traditionnel, qui devait certainement être la demeure principale des Hyûga. A leur entrée, plusieurs têtes, curieuses, se tournèrent vers elle pour la dévisager bien qu'à l'extérieur, elle semblait calme et sûr d'elle sous ces introspections, à l'intérieur, c'était tout l'inverse. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la dévisageait mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si...mal à l'aise. Puis elle remarqua que les personnes qui l'accompagnaient s'étaient soudainement arrêtés en voyant un homme, habillé de vêtements traditionnel japonais et ayant de long cheveux noir et les yeux blanc. Son visage était fermé et ses sourcils fronçaient, signe de réflexion. Puis il joignit ces mains en une position très singulière tout en prononçant d'une voix ferme:

« Byakugan »

Il fut immédiatement imité par le reste du clan, ceux-ci la fixaient avec leurs yeux « blanc » mais chose étrange, pour elle, elle voyait, désormais, clairement des nerfs qui ressortaient sur leurs tempes. Ces regards la mettait mal à l'aise comme si elle était mise à nu. _Ils_ la dévisageaient, _ils_ la jugeaient et elle avait l'impression que si elle faisait la moindre erreur, _ils _la pointerait immédiatement du doigt. Mais elle ne voulait pas leur montrait sa faiblesse, elle ne voulait pas être indigne aux yeux de son clan, sa famille, sa famille _biologique. _C'est pour cela qu'elle se redressa, leva fièrement sa tête et les fixait, désormais, tous avec assurance. Les Hyûga, surpris par son attitude, ne montraient aucune émotion bien qu'ils étaient fière, en particulier Hiashi qui était fière de son attitude, n'ayant plus aucun doute sur son appartenance à la famille Hyûga, après avoir vérifié avec son Byakugan si elle était sous un henge et si elle avait du chakra. Quand il a vérifié la quantité de chakra qu'elle possédait, il fut vraiment fière. Il était fière d'avoir une héritière avec une telle quantité de chakra, une grande quantité de chakra qui était, certes, pas aussi importante que le démon renard à neuf queues mais qui n'était pas négligeable pour autant. Oui, le chef Hyûga était fière d'avoir une telle héritière qui le changeait agréable de l'ancienne mais le Père était, certes, très fière de sa fille mais surtout, il était ému, heureux d'avoir enfin pu retrouver sa fille adorée. Il se dirigea vers sa fille puis il fit une chose extraordinaire, il l'avait enlacé. Le chef Hyûga qui n'a jamais montré la moindre démonstration d'amour en privé et encore moins en public, avait enlacé fortement sa fille comme s'il voulait s'assurer que tous cela n'était pas un rêve et que sa fille était réellement _là_ _dans ses bras__. _Yuki, surprise par cet élan, resta un moment tétanisé puis elle rendit tout aussi fortement son étreinte. Puis un miracle se produit, les Hyûga, membres de la Soke et de la Bunke qui étaient réputé pour leur impassibilité, furent émus par cette scène et laissèrent échapper une larme. Une larme mais ô combien si significative. Peut-être que dans un futur proche, les Hyûga perdront peu à peu leur impassibilité et qu'il n'y aurait plus de branche principale et secondaire mais seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Puis après un moment, Yuki déclara d'une voix tremblante d'émotion toujours dans les bras de son père :

« Tadaima, Oto-sama (=je suis de retour, Père)

-Okaerinasai, itoshi musume-san (=Bon retour, ma chère fille) » fit en retour son père avec une même voix mais moindre.

Puis il brisa l'étreinte et, avec une légère pression sur le dos de Yuki pour l'indiquer d'avancer, ce qu'elle fit, il déclara alors d'une voix forte devant tout les Hyûga réunis:

« Je vous présente ma fille qui avait disparu, il y a de cela 15 ans dans une brèche spatio-temporel. Nous avons cherché un moyen de la faire revenir mais qui s'est soldé par un échec. Alors que nous avions perdu tout espoir de revoir un jour la véritable héritière des Hyûga, le destin a, enfin, eu pitié de nous car il a fait en sorte qu'elle puisse se tenir, ce soir, devant nous tous ! »

Puis, suite à la déclaration, il eut des effusions de joies, en effet la plupart étaient heureux que la véritable héritière soit de retour. De plus, il fallait bien l'avouer, ils étaient même soulagé de son retour car l'ex-héritière, Hinata, n'était pas digne de son titre, elle semblait si insignifiante comparée à la véritable héritière qui, elle, irradiait de prestance.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueillie si chaleureusement et, comme j'étais dans un monde complètement différent de celui là, j'espère que vous prendriez soin de moi, fit Yuki encore ému.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, musume-san. Je t'enseignerai personnellement ce que tu dois savoir sur le clan et sur ce monde » lui dit son père, Hiashi.

Il ne put en dire plus, que les anciens et les Hyûga s'étaient avancé vers elle afin de la félicitaient personnellement. Puis après que le flot s'est tari, son père et elle se digèrent vers sa chambre temporaire où elle dormira juste pour cette nuit-là. En chemin, elle lui expliqua le monde dans lequel elle vivait ainsi que « sa famille ». Hiashi, quand à lui, réfléchissait sur ce que sa fille avait dit et sur ce qu'il devait apprendre à sa fille retrouvée. Il n'avait juste qu'a lui apprendre le fonctionnement de ce monde, du clan ainsi que la voie des ninja, en ce qui concerne les bonnes manières et tout ce qui les concernaient, il n'avait pas à s'en faire puisque, venant d'une famille assez élevé hiérarchiquement parlant, elle en était déjà pourvut. Arrivé dans sa chambre, son père lui souhaita bonne nuit et lui dit qu'il la présentera à d'autres membre de la famille. Puis, lorsque son père partit rejoindre sa chambre, elle fit coulisser le shoji (=porte coulissante) et observa sa chambre .Celle ci était assez grande avec un fûton sur le côté, d'une armoire où des yukata (=vêtements aussi utilisé comme vêtements de nuit) étaient mis à disposition et d'un bureau où il fallait s'asseoir en seiza (=façon traditionnelle de s'asseoir au Japon). Elle était aussi pourvut un pièce adjacente où la salle de bain était plus moderne ce qui était bien plus pratique. Après avoir visité, observé sa chambre temporaire, elle se déshabilla et s'habilla avec un des yukata qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'armoire. Puis elle se coucha, après avoir lavé ses vêtements tachés de sang et les avoir laissé sécher dans la salle de bain. Après être confortablement coucher, elle repensa à ce qui s'est passé dans la journée. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cette journée était monotone, mais elle était palpitante bien différent de ces journées qu'elle passait dans l'autre monde. En repensant à l'autre monde, elle s'inquiéta, elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé seuls ses parents adoptifs, ils avaient tellement faits pour elle. Certes, ils n'étaient pas très souvent là mais ils avaient, au moins, fait en sorte qu'elle se sente aimé. Ils ne lui avaient pas donné du temps mais de l'amour ce qui était beaucoup comparé à d'autres qui n'ont eu aucun de deux. En arrivant dans ce monde, elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'elle puisse retrouver sa famille biologique et en être l'héritière. Ce genre de responsabilité ne l'incommodait pas même si elle avait peur de ne pas réussir dans cette tache et de baisser dans l'estime de sa famille mais surtout de son père. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet qu'avant et elle se fixa un objectif : faire en sorte que son père soit fière d'elle. Puis elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée, le sourire aux lèvre. Enfin. Enfin, elle avait un objectif dans sa vie.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, elle décida de visiter la demeure des Hyûga. De plus il fallait avouer que celle ci était d'une taille gigantesque, elle s'aventura dans les centaines couloirs que contenait la demeure quand elle arriva devant une salle où s'échappait des bruits de combat. Elle fit doucement glisser le shoji afin de ne pas les déconcentrer. « les » effectivement, il y avait deux personnes dans cette pièce : son père et une autre jeune fille qui devait avoir moins de 10 ans et qui était en train de s'entrainer. Elle alla donc s'asseoir près de son père qui étai assis dos au shoji de ce fait ne l'avait donc pas vu entrer. Elle s'assit donc en seiza à un mètre de son père afin de ne pas le déconcentrer dans son observation. Puis après un moment, quand la jeune fille tourna la tête vers son père, elle vit une personne assise avec une impression de déjà vu près de son père. Voulant connaître cette personne, elle s'arrêta et demanda à son père qui elle était mais aussi pour savoir qui était cette personne qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué alors qu'il semblait qu'elle était depuis un moment.

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Yuki arrivera-t-elle à atteindre son objectif ? Parviendra-t-elle à assumer son rôle d'héritière et à changer la famille Hyûga ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aient plut et n'oubliez de mettre une petite review.

_Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un nouveau chapitre arrivera plus vite. Tout dépendra de vous._


End file.
